Through the Eyes of Another
by Sarill
Summary: Sanji looks at the less-noticed aspects of Zoro.  Zoro does the same for Sanji.  It's a cute two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This might seem a little ooc, but bear with me. It's supposed to be that way, and actually isn't ooc. I'll talk more at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**Through the Eyes of Another**

That swordsman. In the eyes of an outsider, Zoro was a cruel, heartless devil. He killed without mercy, the second strongest in the crew, only below the captain. He was more feared then our easy-go-lucky leader, the man with the worst reputation. Yet that was all on the outside. When you got to know him, you could see through the cracks in his cold, heartless armor.

On the inside, he was different. Suspicious of strangers, but only in fear that they'd harm the things precious to him. His crewmates. His captain. Not himself. He would sacrifice himself for someone he cared for without batting an eye. But when something he considered precious was in danger, he'd leap in to save them. He would batter his body to shreds for his captain, like at Thriller Bark. For any other of his Nakama, he would do the same thing.

Zoro had a soft side, too. It was hard to see, only visible at the right moments. But when you spent enough time with him, you would get a glimpse or two. It was there when he was getting fixed up by Chopper, a slight softening of his eyes before his customary scowl slipped back into place. It was there when he was sleeping on the deck, sometimes, as a slight loosening of his shoulders, a quiet release. It was there when he took his first bite of a delicacy he knew was made for him. I made everyone their favorites, once in a while. Even him. I saw it sometimes, early in the morning, when I got up to make breakfast. He would murmur a name, Kunia, or Tagashi. He never said anything when he was sleeping on the deck, though. It was a small piece of his iron-hard self-discipline that hid his inner self from most people.

He had a fun side as well, when he was playing with Luffy. A slight grin would creep onto his face, a genuine smile. When we fight, he wears a feral grin that is often mistaken for pure hate. But I recognize it for what it really is. It is a grin of joy, for a fun moment of fighting, intense battle that kept us both in fighting shape and was an entertaining way to pass the time. They were enjoyable little explosions, fighting stronger opponents then the Marines that we usually fought. But the fights always stopped before one of us got hurt, whatever the argument that started the fight long forgotten.

Zoro had a violent side. It was undeniable; a part of what made him the great swordsman that he was. The thrill of the fight, of risking your life on the line, I could understand. I enjoyed fighting as well, but never as much as he did. Wearing a savage grin, he would tear through enemies with no effort. He would fight for his dream and for his pride and for his Nakama. This was the side that he showed to others; the side that made his enemies cringe away in fear of the mighty Roronoa Zoro. But there were other parts to him, if you got close enough to see them.

…

**I know that this isn't the regular, normal, epic Zoro that Sanji is describing. I'm trying to show lesser-noticed aspects of the characters with this. I hoped that you liked what I was trying to do. I love reviews, but please don't just say "this was ooc because Zoro wasn't epic and fighting anyone." I really do love reviews, but those ones serve no purpose. Sorry for my mini-rant, but I hope that you liked it. **

**Whether or not this turns into a two-shot depends on the reception this gets, so if you want me to do a reverse-situation thing, say something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to do a reverse-situation. It's a bit harder to do then the first one, because Sanji doesn't keep as much hidden as Zoro does, but I hope that everyone likes it. Zoro's also got a different tone then Sanji, but I tried to keep it true to his character. I'd love any and all feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

…

That cook. He was an idiot, no denying the fact. He twirled around the deck, from one female to the next. There was no stopping him. He'd spew praise with hearts in his eyes, stopping only to reprimand the males for doing something that they shouldn't be doing. Or for not listing to the ladies of the crew. Whichever. He was a love-sick, enslaved idiot. Most of the time at least.

Other times, he did something worthy of, if not respect, at least acknowledgement. He took care of the weaker crewmates, not only the females. During a battle, he would take care of some of the enemies coming toward Usopp or the other weaker crew members, and do it in a way that no one would be aware of the aid. Only if you were fighting back-to-back, or standing next to him arguing would you notice it. It is subtle enough that I'm not sure if it is intentional, or just a subconscious defending of those weaker than him. It doesn't matter, though. All that matters is the action, not the reason behind it.

The cook was loyal. He would lay down his life for his captain, no questions asked. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he would give his life for anyone in his crew, not just the female ones. In Thriller Bark, he would die for both his captain and fellow crewmate. And he would have died. I felt kind of bad for knocking him out like that, but I would have felt worse if he had died. And he would have died. As strong as he is, I'm stronger, and it took every last bit of strength and willpower that I had to keep from dying. Even so, he tried. And that in itself is worthy of respect.

Sanji is unwavering about his cooking. He treats it seriously, and works his hardest for each and every dish. It doesn't matter how small or inconsequential it is, every piece of food that he makes is cooked to the best of his ability. He treats his hands well, and takes care of them like he would a cooking knife or any other took in his kitchen. He won't use them to fight, or use them when they could get injured. I'll torment him about his cooking, but his food is that best that I've tasted. Ever. No questions asked. I'd never tell him that, though. His head is already inflated enough as it is.

As much as he didn't look it, Sanji was a battle-hardened warrior. In our mock-battles, his kicks would be enough to knock most men of their feet, and through a wall in the process. And with his ability comes enjoyment. He likes to fight, although you can't tell normally. That side of him is buried deep within him, rarely coming out. The only time when that side of him is shown is in battles themselves. In the midst of a mob of enemies, he'll fly through them, wearing a look of savage pleasure at the destruction that he causes. He takes down enemies with flurries of kicks, too fast for the eye to follow. The delight in the rush of adrenaline and the thrill of a fight for your life is something that only an experienced fighter can see. You have to notice the things in yourself before you can see them in others.

But as great of a fighter as he is, as amazing of a cook, he was still a girl-crazy idiot, and nothing was going to change that. He'll moon across the deck of the ship before, after and during a fight. Because the Sanji that twirled around with hearts in his eyes was the Sanji that everyone else saw, and that's who he was. Most of the time, at least.

…

**I hope that everyone liked it! Please tell me what you think, and if you liked the Sanji style or the Zoro style better :) And yes, I think that Zoro is stronger, but I think that Sanji's the next one in line. **


End file.
